Plants and Pranks
by thwipster808
Summary: Solangelo week 2k18: Day 6 - "Swap (God-, Camp-, Personality-, etc.)" Son of Hecate! Nico and son of Demeter! Will EDIT: should say Hecate where it says Hestia (you'll see it), unfortunately doesn't let me edit once it's posted


**A/N: I think Nico as a mist wielder sounds amazing and Will just seems like he could be a Demeter kid.**

Nico was running. He was running fast and running hard. Someone was chasing him, but he wasn't scared. He knew he'd be fine.

Solace wasn't much of a sprinter anyways.

" _Dammit_ , di Angelo, you get back here! You can't do that!"

Nico cackled at the distress in his voice. All he did was manipulate the Mist so it looked like Will's plants were alive, _Plants vs Zombies_ style. Totally harmless really, just an illusion. But Will had freaked out and smashed his plants. Then he realized that it wasn't real and he had just destroyed his babies. Nico's snort of laughter gave him away.

Nico dashed into his cabin and slammed the door shut. It was enchanted so that only children of Hestia could open it. He leaned against it, panting.

"Who'd you get this time?" Nico looked up and locked eyes with his sister, Lou Ellen. She was great at magic, but, to the dismay of Chiron, she loved using her abilities for pranks and shenanigans. She was kind of Nico's mentor in that field.

Nico grinned. "Solace. Living plants, pretty basic. He's so easy to get."

Lou Ellen rolled her eyes. "Solace again? You must really be head-over-heels for this guy."

"I am not!" Nico huffed indignantly, hating the blush that crept up his neck.

"All I'm saying is that you could just, I don't know, ask him out instead of torturing him for attention?" She pushed Nico out of the way to get to the door.

"I'm not—that's just—ugh just, shut up," Nico stammered in defense.

Lou Ellen smirked at Nico as she opened the door. "You know, I could always whip up a love potion for—" She cut off as a certain son of Demeter, who was apparently about to ram into the door, stumbled into the room, barreling right into Nico.

They tumbled to the floor in a heap ungracefully. "AGH!" Nico cried. "What the Hades, Solace?"

"Me?" Will screamed incredulously. "YOU! What the Hades _you_ , di Angelo! Stop messing with my stuff!"

"It was a joke! Gods above, where's your sense of humor?"

"It scared me! You made me destroy my _plants_. My herbs and flowers and creations!"

"Well, you didn't have to go berserk—" Nico was interrupted by Lou Ellen.

"Ahem," she cleared her throat very loudly, making both boys look up at her from their position on the ground. "I know you're both young and innocent, but excessive PDA is not allowed in this cabin." She had a shit-eating grin on her face, but it took Nico a moment to understand what she was talking about.

Nico looked back at Will at the same moment Will looked back at Nico. With a start, they both realized how close their faces were, how Will was still on top of Nico from when they fell to the ground. Will practically threw himself backwards off of Nico, his whole face turning pink. Nico sat up quickly and glared at his sister, growling, "You little—"

"Ah-ah-ah!" She wagged her finger in his face. "No swearing policy in this cabin, Neeks. You know the rules." Nico knew there was no rule like that, especially since Lou Ellen swore like a sailor most days. She smiled innocently at him and spun around, skipping out the door. On her way, she called out, "Play nice, love birds!"

Nico was staring daggers into her back. "I'm going to kill her."

"Uhh," Nico's head whipped back around to see Will sitting across from him, his had nervously rubbing his neck. His face was still red, and Nico assumed his was as well. "What—what was that about?" Blue eyes met brown, and Nico couldn't think of some snarky response.

"She, uh, well she seems to think… that I like you." Nico looked away, wondering why on earth he just said that. His brain never worked properly around Will, which was why he always had some sort of prank to focus on instead.

Will's eyebrows shot up in surprise and he cocked his head. "Oh," he said quietly. "Well, um, do you?" Nico glanced at him. His tone sounded surprised, but also, kind of hopeful?

"Uhh…" Nico trailed off, unsure of what he should say.

Thankfully, Will didn't give him time to reply. "Because, I mean, I like you," he blurted out. Needless to say, Nico was shocked, but Will continued on. "I mean, like, it's not super weird, right? I kind of thought you liked me, some of my siblings said the pranks were like your way of flirting, but I wasn't sure and I couldn't read you, but I just went along with everything. I like our friendship, or rivalry, I guess. I mean, I hate all your pranks, of course, so I kind of hate you, but kind of don't?" Will rambled on, giving Nico the time he needed to sort out his thoughts.

"Hey Will?" Nico successfully stopped the flow of words coming out of Will's mouth.

"Y-yeah?" Will stuttered.

"Yeah, I kinda like you." Nico used the mist and conjured up a cute little succulent and gave it to Will. Will gasped and accepted it, enthralled by its colors and the fact that Nico just created it on the spot. Will knew it was just the Mist, but it was still cute.

Will beamed at Nico. "Yay!"

Nico rolled his eyes. "You're such a dork."

"But you liiiiike me," Will teased.

Nico narrowed his eyes. He was done with this conversation, for now. He trained his eyes on the succulent for a moment.

Will looked down, and suddenly his cute succulent had a mouth with vicious teeth, and it snapped at him.

"AHHH!" Will screamed and closed his eyes, throwing the plant blindly in the air. He heard Nico's laughter and opened his eyes to see Nico running out the door.

Will let out an exasperated sigh. "Gods, why do I like him?" he whispered to himself as he stood up and followed suit. "NICO DI ANGELO!"


End file.
